Spirit Warrior
December 10, 1988 February 23, 1989 |runtime = |language = Japanese, Cantonese |budget = |imdb_id = 0093367 }} 1990 |runtime = |language = Japanese, Cantonese |budget = |imdb_id = 0098971 }} is a manga by Makoto Ogino. It began serialization in 1985, total 17 volumes and has been spun off into anime, two live action movies, Peacock King and Saga of the Phoenix, and video games. The anime has been released on DVD in the U.S. as Spirit Warrior. Story Kujaku is a Buddhist monk who specialize in exorcism, devil hunting. He is a member of Ura-Kouya, a secret organization in Japan that specialize in demon hunting. In the first 3 volumes, Ogino wrote independent short stories about Kujaku's demon hunting. But in volume 4, it evolves into an epic saga against 六道众, a secret evil organization lead by The Teachers of Eight Leaves. The goal of The Teachers of Eight Leaves is to revive Peacock King and Snake King, and allow them to fight each other to give birth to the ultimate Dark Buddha, 黑暗大日如来. During the main story, The Teachers of Eight Leaves tried various methods to achieve their goal but ultimately defeated by Kujaku and his friends. Characters * :A young Kōya Hijiri monk of Ura-Kōya. Real name is , the son of a monk named Jikaku and . He is the reincarnation of Lucifer and is his guardian god. Uses a Vajra in exorcisms. Kujaku is protraited as non-conventional monk, he likes porn, seafood, etc. :Played by: Toshihiko Seki (OVA 1-3), Kōji Tsujitani (OVA 4-5), Hiroshi Mikami (Movie 1), Hiroshi Abe (Movie 2), Yuen Biao (Movies, character Kǒng-Què) * :Half-demon half-human Jukondō master. His guardian god is . :Played by: Hiroya Ishimaru (OVA 1), Tesshō Genda (OVA 2-3), Yūsaku Yara (OVA 4-5) * :A girl who can control fire. Her guardian god is . :Played by: Arisa Andō (OVA 1-3), Miki Itō (OVA 4-5), Gloria Yip (Movies) * :Kujaku's master. :Played by: Gorō Naya (OVA 1-3), Ichirō Nagai (OVA 4-5), Ken Ogata (Movie 1), Shintaro Katsu (Movie 2) * :Master of . :Played by: Kazuhiko Inoue (OVA 2), Norio Wakamoto (OVA 4-5) * :Head priest of Ura-Kōya. His guardian god is . :Played by: Akira Kamiya (OVA 2), Ken Yamaguchi (OVA 4-5) * :The blind mistress of the women's prayer room at Ura-Kōya. Loves Kujaku. Her guardian god is :Played by: Miina Tominaga (OVA 2), Hiromi Tsuru (OVA 4-5) * :Kujaku's sister. Incarnation of the :Played by: Noriko Hidaka Religious Reference Makoto Ogino used many religious references in Peacock king, including Christianity, Islam, Buddhism, Taoism. The Bible is referenced multiple times, including Jesus, The Holy Grail, Satan, 666, Lucifer. In the manga, the Holy Grail is the skull of Jesus Christ, if it is filled with blood from Peacock King or Snake King, it would give birth to the dark Buddha. In Christianity, the general belief is Lucifer the fallen Angel became Satan. However in the manga, Lucifer is Peacock King, both Peacock King and Snake King were fallen angels. Satan was reincarnated by another demon hunter from Ura-Koya, named Phoenix. Games Nintendo * :The first of two Famicom adventure games. In it the player takes the role of a band of heroes fighting against evil demons. The player interacts with the story by selecting actions from a list of options on screen (look, take, talk etc) and by a simple 'point-and-click interface. The game was released only in Japan for the Famicom on September 21, 1988 by Pony Canyon. * :A graphic/point-and-click adventure. The player interacts with the story by selecting actions from a list of options on screen (look, take, talk etc) and by a simple 'point-and-click interface. The graphics have been improved over its predecessor. Its also available on the MSX Japanese computer. Released on the Nintendo Famicom by Pony Canyon in Japan on August 21, 1990. Sega * :Sega Mark III, September 23, 1988 (Released as Spellcaster in western markets) * :Mega Drive, November 25, 1989 (Released as Mystic Defender in western markets) Game links * Category:Manga of the 1980s Category:Anime of 1988 Category:Manga of the 1990s Category:Anime of 1994 Category:Manga of the 2000s Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Sega SG-1000 games Category:1988 video games Category:1990 video games Category:Video games based on anime and manga Category:Hong Kong films Category:Seinen fr:Kujaku-Ō ja:孔雀王 zh:孔雀王